60secondsfandomcom-20200213-history
Deedee Dawkins
Description Deedee 'is one of the six main characters in the game, 60 Parsecs!. During the scavenging part of the game, she has four slots for carrying supplies. When another character is scavenging, she takes up two slots and is seen pouring a cup of coffee. Appearance Deedee Dawkins has curly blonde hair, caucasian skin, red lipstick and a red bandana with white dots on her head. Her space suit is cyan with red bendy joints. Her gloves, boots, and collar have a much lighter shade of cyan. As time passes, her hair will grow longer. She is seen with a cup of coffee at all times. Background ''A former child athlete whose promising career was ended by an untimely injury. As an adult, she struggles to reinvent herself, but the reality is far from what she once imagined. She joined the Astrocitizen Program in hopes of regaining her confidence, and finally becoming the champion she was always destined to be. Stats Agility: 3 (Limber) Intelligence: 1 (Average) Strength: 1 (Average) '''Boost: Caffeinated hunger decays slower. Captain's Goal: Make 7 successful attribute decisions of any type. Trivia * In Scavenging mode, Deedee has the highest running speed due to having the best Agility in the game, making her one of the best scavengers next to Baby Bronco. * She is the only character in 60 Parsecs! that makes a cameo in the game's prequel 60 Seconds! on the Dolores DLC. She also appears in a promotional picture of the DLC, seemingly working as a waitress. * When Deedee is insane, she grows paranoid of her cup of coffee. ** However, when she's Well-Fed and Insane, she looks disgusted at her coffee. * It appears that Deedee used to live in a small apartment near the family in 60 Seconds! where the whole place smelled of coffee, filled with tons of coffee beans inside her room. This information was revealed in the Dolores DLC of 60 Seconds! * If Dawkins is the player's soulmate, there is an event that can reveal her past as an athlete. * The player will learn that Deedee was a professional figure skater until her accident from years ago. ** Deedee said she suffered an unfortunate fall during a champion show while attempting to do a quadruple axel jump, which is what effectively ended her career. * If Deedee was picked as a crew member, died during the run, and you got a good ending, she is represented by her coffee cup broken with lipstick marks on the lid. Gallery deedee.PNG|Deedee Dawkins. deedee_starving.PNG|Starving Deedee Dawkins. deedee_insubordinate.PNG|Insubordinate Deedee Dawkins. starving insubordinate deedee.jpg|Starving Insubordinate Deedee deedee well fed insubordinate.jpg|DeeDee well fed but insubordinate Vigorous alert insubordinate.png|alert, vigorous but insubordinate Deedee Dawkins sick insubordinate deedee.png|sick insubordinate Deedee sick starvation deedee.png|sicik starvation insubordinate Deedee 60-parsecs-003-1.jpg|Insane Deedee Dawkins. download (1)-1-2-3.jpg|Dead Deedee Dawkins. deedee_screwed.PNG|Starving, Hurt and Insane Deedee Dawkins. deedee_space.PNG|Deedee as seen in the space station. 40374421 245029586183253 8743948421267718144 n.jpg|Deedee Dawkins attempting to grab a can of soup in a 60 Parsecs! Promo picture. Dolores_diner.jpg|Deedee Dawkins' cameo in the 60 Seconds! Delores dlc. She is seen working at the diner as a waitress. DocgokaX0AEr7G5.jpeg|Deedee Dawkins and the rest of the crew featured for NASA's 60th anniversary. Found on Robot Gentleman's twitter. vigorousdeedee.png|Vigorous Deedee vigstardeedee.png|Vigorous and starving Deedee 329856204-2.jpg|Deedee Dawkins injured in the 60 Parsecs! Pre alpha. PS_Messages_20181027_233034-1-3.jpg|Deedee Dawkins well fed and insane. 329855565-1.jpg|Deranged Deedee (pre-alpha) deedee dawkins.png|Sick,weak,insane and hurt Deedee Dawkins ALienDeeDee.JPG|Alien traitor Deedee Alpha download (1)-1-2.jpg|Android traitor Deedee. download (1)-3.jpg|Communist traitor Deedee. 646270_screenshots_20181028175927_1-1.jpg|Alien traitor Deedee. download-4-1.jpg|Injured Deedee Dawkins. hurt deedee.PNG|Another sprite for injured Deedee Dawkins. PS_Messages_20181104_202612-1.jpg|Sick Deedee Dawkins. Di4QUj0W0AE8DYK-1.jpg|Sick and well fed Deedee Dawkins. download-2-6.jpg|Injured and sick Deedee Dawkins. 1537408928_857268-1.jpg|Well fed Deedee Dawkins. download-3-5.jpg|Loyal Deedee. well-fed, alert,vigorous, and loyal deedee.PNG|Well-fed, alert, vigorous, and loyal Deedee. well-fed, alert, and vigorous deedee.PNG|Well-fed, alert, and vigorous Deedee. alert, vigorous, and hurt deedee.PNG|Alert, vigorous, and hurt Deedee. sick, hurt, and well-fed deedee.PNG|Sick, hurt, and well-fed Deedee. Weak deedee.PNG|Weak Deedee Dawkins. weak and starving deedee.PNG|Weak and starving Deedee Dawkins. 646270_screenshots_20181103220828_1-1-1.jpg|Deedee's special captain ending. 646270_screenshots_20180925012835_1.jpg|Deedee Dawkins' soulmate ending appearance and description. soulmate deedee with female captain.jpg|Deedee's ending description if she becomes the soulmate of a female captain. download (2)-2.jpg|The broken coffee mug Deedee is represented by when she dies. 646270_screenshots_20181021140848_1-1.jpg|Deedee in Phobonos' haven ending. 646270_screenshots_20180919070346_1-2.jpg|Deedee in Phobonos' cold war ending. download (3)-1.jpg|Deedee in Mootopia's planet revival ending. PS_Messages_20181107_072950-1.jpg|Deedee as a bandit in the evil dog ending. Deedee ship ending.png|Deedee in the inmates' ship repair ending. sad deedee.PNG|Deedee in the ending where you use the lighter to fix Sheila but you don't tell the truth to Dumbo. deedee robotofu ending.PNG|Deedee in the ending where you successfully get rid of Sheila's feelings for Dumbo or make Dumbo fall in love with Sheila. deedee good robot dog ending.PNG|Deedee in the good robot dog ending. DufNClNWsAAtrrH.jpeg|Deedee Dawkins' Mission: April One appearance teaser. 1f2109c71dbf20392be785b1c4995663dbb871f0-1.jpg|Deedee Dawkins and the rest of the crew featured in the Mission: April One teaser announcement. Deedee Mission Complete.png|Deedee in her special Mission ending. Star Raiders.png|The colored coverart of Deedee's mission, "Star Raiders" RobotGentleman_ConceptArt_Deedee.jpg|Deedee's official concept art. Category:Characters Category:60 Parsecs! Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Astrocitizen